Pokemon sexy desires
by minerclyph2112
Summary: When ash has a sleepover with his three female friends from alola, things start getting wierd and confesions are made


**These stories will be short because I am a first time writer and there will possibly be spelling errors and not a lot of details, please do not enjoy.**

**(P.S ash is going to be dense sometimes because I want him to)**

**Ash's POV**

So there I was, sitting in a room with Lillie, Lana, and Mallow. We were having a slumber party for 6 nights at Lillie's place, at one point we were going to get to sleep so I went to restroom to get my self ready, at which point I heard the door shut right behind me and locked. When I turned around I saw Lillie standing right behind me, her face was inches away from mine.

When I was about to say something she moved so fast that at a blink of an eye she was already at my lips, her tongue was trying to battle mine, I wanted to question her but she wouldn't let go, so I gave in defeat. We were kissing for about 2 minutes when she finally let go, she was panting while my dick was hardening.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I love you, and I always have" she replied.

"Wait..."

"It's true ever since you came to alola and help me touch Pokémon I've always wanted to do that"

Then she noticed the big bulge from my boxers. "And that"

"Aren't you afraid the they'll hear us"

"No the bathroom doors are soundproof so we'll be fine

She then pushed me down to the floor so that now I was at an angle she liked, she then started to pull my boxers down till she could see my dick. Once she saw it she then wrapped her tongue around the head, then she proceeded to go deeper into her mouth, my cock was only a small 5 inches but I was only 10 and she was 12 so it would only seem right.

But after a whole 1 minute and a half she finally let her mouth off my dick and proceeded to take her bra off, now since she was only 2 years older than me there wouldn't be any difference in size but her breasts were big, not as big as her chest but still big, in fact it's kinda shokng how she has breasts at this age but I do live in a cartoon that doesn't make sense already.

"You probably don't like these, don't you" she stammered.

"Are you kidding me, their perfect"

We both were now looking at each other, embarrassed, I then proceeded to grab both her breasts with my hand and started squishing it, she proceeded to moan which feed my hunger for lust and made me suck her breasts.

It felt like paradise, after I was done she the proceeded to take my dick and start trying to put it in her vagina, "aren't you afraid to do this?" I asked in shock of how fast she was taking this.

"Not one bit" she replied in a confident voice.

"But don't you think were a little under age"

Narrators (minerclyph, Me) POV

I come in this already awkward situation and say, "don't worry, we'll make sure you don't have medical problems, a baby, and we'll change the law so you guys can have sex"

"How can you do that"

"I'm the creator of this story, I can do whatever I want"

And then I magically disappear.

Back to ash's POV

Right when he disappeared Lillie went back to putting my dick in her vagina, she got it in there and when she started moaning my lust made me go into hyper mode and made me thrust even faster but still very softly, this made her moan even worse.

Me, being to afraid to let other people know what we were doing, even though the doors were sound proof I was still afraid that they would've heard us so I connected my mouth with hers and my hands made it to her breasts. Our lips kept coming off and on again, her breasts were so squishy that there was enough juice to fill my body, and the thrusting was getting faster.

After a lot of thrusting some cum came out of me and into her, I could tell she liked the feeling for that.

We got out of the bathroom and we noticed had aleardy have spent a whole hour.

Our other two friends questioning us, "where were you" the blue one said.

"Yeah, we searched the whole house for you" the green one replied with frustration.

"Oh we were stuck in the bathroom"

"Stuck in the bathroom" the green one said with a tone, "well... I'll buy it"

Lana didn't seem to have bought it but it was late and we needed sleep, although me nor Lillie went to sleep, still embarrassed about what went down in the bathroom, so then Lillie got out of her bed and went to mine, we got undressed again and snuggled up together and she tugged her hand on mt penis while I quickly sucked her breast, she made her best effort not to moan, we then connected our lips and went to sleep.


End file.
